Bittersweet Feelings
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Ia tahu ia akan sangat merindukan pria berwatak aneh itu. namun ia juga tahu, ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak melompat ke dalam pelukan Yesung dan mengajaknya lari dari kehidupan mereka yang sekarang. Karena itulah konsekuensi yang harus didapatnya dari tindakannya mencintai seorang Kim Jongwoon. yewook/BL/drabble/DLDR!


~Bittersweet Feelings~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Ia tahu ia akan sangat merindukan pria berwatak aneh itu. namun ia juga tahu, ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak melompat ke dalam pelukan Yesung dan mengajaknya lari dari kehidupan mereka yang sekarang. Karena itulah konsekuensi yang harus didapatnya dari tindakannya mencintai seorang Kim Jongwoon.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Untuk hari ini saja, kali ini saja, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tidak menangis. sekali ini saja, demi Yesung yang dicintainya.

"Aku tidak mau Yesung hyung ikut sedih atau terbebani," gumamnya sembari mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Dihelanya napas berulang-ulang sebelum akhirnya kembali bergumam, "Hwaiting!" serunya, menatap bayangannya sendiri.

Baru selangkah Ryeowook keluar dari toilet itu, baru sedetik ia menatap kekasih hatinya yang tampan. Hatinya sudah keburu mencelos begitu melihat rambut Yesung yang dicukur amat-amat pendek. begitu melihat postur tegap Yesung yang seolah siap kapan saja menyambut kehidupan keras militer selama kurang lebih dua tahun itu, Ryeowook merasa dirinya bisa jatuh berlutut dan menangis keras detik itu juga.

Tidak. Ryeowook memang bisa jatuh kapan saja saat ini, tapi ia tidak akan melakukannya. Ia sudah dewasa. Dan ia akan mencoba berpikir layaknya orang dewasa lainnya juga. Ia tidak mau menangis bercucuran air mata dan merengek seperti Kim Ryeowook maknae manja yang dulu. Ia adalah pria dewasa bernama Kim Ryeowook yang kuat. Setidaknya berusaha untuk itu.

"Ryeowook-ah,"

"Hyung,"

"Hyung akan segera pergi," itu bukanlah suatu pernyataan penting. Ryeowook sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa jam ke depan ini. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan menatap Yesung.

"Aku tahu. Jaga diri dan kesehatan baik-baik. Jangan pernah lupakan tips-tips dari Kangin hyung dan Heechul hyung!" sahutnya, berusaha terdengar wajar. Sedikit ceria menyemangati namun tak terlalu kentara. Ia juga harus terdengar sedih karena bagaimanapun juga Yesung telah meniti karir bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Ia bukan hanya sekedar sahabat bagi Ryeowook. Anni.

"Hyung tahu. Tapi Ryeowook-ah.."

"Aku akan menjaga Kyuhyunnie. Ah Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung juga. Mereka kebanyakan menangis!" potong Ryeowook, mengeluhkan kedua hyungnya yang lain yang tampak mengobrol dengan para manajer dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Yesung menatapnya heran.

"Kau-"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. kembalilah jika sudah menjadi namja yang lebih baik!" Ryeowook kembali memotong ucapan Yesung. Membuat Yesung terdiam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kau akan menunggu hyung?" tanyanya kemudian, setelah terdiam cukup lama. Didalam kalimat itu tersirat sebuah harapan tertentu, membuat Ryeowook tak tega. Ia harus pandai-pandai menghindar.

"Super Junior akan selalu ada disini," ujarnya kalem

"Maksud hyung bukan kalian. Kau, Ryeowook-ah," desak Yesung. Ryeowook dapat melihat sorot khawatirnya. Khawatir akan masa depannya sendiri di militer dan khawatir akan Ryeowook. Mungkin. Ryeowook hanya menghela napas.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, hyung. Pergilah.." Ryeowook menepuk bahu Yesung pelan seraya tersenyum tipis. Yesung menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

Ia tahu semua ini tak akan pernah mudah bagi mereka. Dan Yesung tidak hanya membicarakan tentang perpisahan sementara mereka ini.

"Aku mengerti. Jika libur nanti hyung akan menyempatkan diri menemuimu," sahutnya kemudian

"Aku mungkin akan sibuk. Siapa yang tahu? Tidak perlu repot-repot, hyungie.."

Lagi Ryeowook mengelak. Yesung tahu benar itu.

"Hmm...kau sudah dewasa. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. mereka berdua kemudian terdiam selama beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Ia mendongak seraya memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya. Senyum tulus namun cukup menyakitkan.

"Yesungie hyung hwaiting!" seruan tenornya itu agaknya dapat menyuntikkan sedikit semangat dalam jasmani Yesung. Yesung mengangguk tanda terima kasih sembari menepuk kepala pemuda manis yang lebih muda dan lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu.

Dan ketika Ryeowook melihat Yesung masuk ke mobil yang berbeda dengan van yang dikendarainya, untuk menuju ke tempat perpisahan akan Yesung dengan para member, keluarga dan fans, Ryeowook mencubit pahanya kuat-kuat demi menahan air matanya. Ia yakin pahanya itu hampir membiru sekarang. alih-alih Ryeowook malah memasang earphone di kedua telinganya, dengan lagu bervolume keras seraya memejamkan mata. Guna menghindari tatapan khawatir Sungmin sejak tadi.

Ryeowook dan Yesung telah memutuskan bahkan sejak detik pertama mereka merasakan perasaan itu pada satu sama lain. Ryeowook tahu apa yang Yesung rasakan dan demikian pula dengan Yesung, mengerti benar isi hati Ryeowook, meski tak ada kata yang diucapkan.

Karena perasaan serumit cinta membutuhkan kata dan kalimat yang lebih kompleks untuk dimengerti. Dan Ryeowook tahu Yesung juga tahu, bahwa seseorang seperti mereka tidak sepatutnya untuk merasakan sesuatu seperti cinta, apalagi pada satu sama lain.

Itu adalah sebuah hal terlarang yang tulus dan inosen namun tak terkatakan. Mereka berniat untuk membiarkan keadaan seperti ini saja.

Ryeowook menjalani sisa hari itu seperti robot atau zombie. Ia tak dapat mengingat detailnya namun yang ia tahu, begitu melihat punggung Yesung menjauh pergi, demi melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai warga negara Korea Selatan, Ryeowook ingat dengan cepat ia pamit untuk pulang dan menyendiri. Yang ia ingat ia hanya menangis dalam kesendirian malam itu. tanpa Yesung disisinya untuk menemani dikala insomnianya, seperti dulu.

Ia tahu ia akan sangat merindukan pria berwatak aneh itu. namun ia juga tahu, ketika ia melihatnya lagi nanti 2 tahun ke depan, ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak melompat ke dalam pelukan Yesung dan mengajaknya lari dari kehidupan mereka yang sekarang.

Ia tidak bisa tapi ia akan bertahan. Karena itulah konsekuensi yang harus didapatnya dari tindakannya mencintai seorang Kim Jongwoon.

-fin-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

aaaa ini apaaaa?!

asdfghjkl saya juga ga tau ini apa DX

saya lagi random banget mikirin yesung oppa mau wamil ninggalin baby wookie hiks

ini fic gaje banget deh beneran! bikinnya juga ga nyampe satu jam ToT

jadi intinya yewook itu saling suka tp ga bilang. ga jadian atau apa.

meskipun satu sama lain tau juga. ye tau wook suka ama dia dan sebaliknya juga gitu.

mereka diam aja krn kan mereka itu publik figur dan cinta mereka pun terlarang #ohindahnyahubunganterlarang #plak

trus pas ye mau wamil wook gamau nangis supaya ga membebani ye dan supaya ga keliatan kalo dia suka ama ye. gitu deh. haha #ketawahambar

maaf kalo aneh

tapi boleh kan saya minta review?

gomawo!


End file.
